worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Companions
The Eternal Companions is a global organization founded and assembled by Ikeda Cao and Katheryne Sévérine. It consists of numerous individuals from different countries, religions, orders and cultures. The organization was initially brought together to aid the cities and realms across Sanctuary after the Worldstone's destruction; they are not aligned to any nation or political ideology, enabling them to be regarded as apolitical and autonomous. They are highly praised for their efforts in securing safety among the many regions that were attacked after the Emergence of Evil. Although considered as an organization, rulers throughout Sanctuary see them as "mercenaries without pay", while others see them as devoted individuals with a united cause and ideology. As decreed by Ikeda, their leader, the organization's most basic tenet is peacekeeping. With chaos, corruption and fear rampant through the world, the Eternal Companions remain an assembled group of guardians to uphold security. The Eternal Companions are also considered an intelligence organization. They gather all knowledge surrounding the Worldstone's destruction and the events that may lead to another invasion, like groups such as the Horadrim and Vizjerei Clan. History 'Quests' The Quest of Twisted Oak The Seekers of the Light The Search of the Horadrim The Scales of the Ancients The Guardian, the Judge and the Executioner Battles Skirmish at Runestone Summit (during The Quest of the Twisted Oak) Battle of Culver Consecration of the Cultists Tournaments To be continued.... The Eternal Eight The Eternal Eight are the eight original members. These individuals were apart of the organization when it first began and are held in high significance to the Eternal Companions. Their names and titles are: * Ikeda Cao, The Eternal Shepard * Katheryne Sévérine, The Arcane Maiden * Yimm Jun-fan, The Hangman * Elee Lee Llamas, The Web Weaver * Marcella Nguyen, The Silvertounge * Alliser Hyun, The Argent Protector * Alec Kylar, The Night Angel * Zira Ventress, The Lady of Corpses Ikeda Cao status: active Ikeda is the founder and leader of the Eternal Companions. He, along side his lover, Katheryne Sévérine, founded the group after the Emergence of Evil resulted in the death of his father. His organization remains persistent in aiding those in need of help in the wake of the madness left by the Prime Evils. He is well known to be cunning, driven and stern. Ikeda is a well respected leader and capable warrior. Katheryne Sévérine Status: active Katheryne is the co-founder of the Eternal Companions and lover of Ikeda Cao. She is Ikeda's strongest supporter. Katheryne is in charge of networking and recruitment for the organization. Many of members of the group hold a strong connection with Katheryne and view her as a motherly figure. Yimm Jun-fan Status: active Yimm is the third member to join the group and childhood friend of Ikeda. He is the least participant member of the group, often working in solitaire or nomadic ways that exclude himself from other members. He is also a master assassin of House Jun-fan and presents himself as mysterious. Yimm is extremely loyal to the group and its duty to keep peace. However, he holds a somewhat bitter rivalry with Ikeda and Alec, and often times refuses to communicate or answer their summons. Elee Lee Llamas Status: deceased Elee was the fourth member to join the group and close friend Ikeda. She was a spy that would infiltrate other organizations for information, often seeking knowledge for the events that unfolded in the Worldstone's destruction and the Emergence of Evil. She was slain by a group of cultists that served under Belial, the Lord of Lies. The cultists delivered Ikeda her decapitated head; Ikeda responded to Elee's death by seeking vengeance in which he, Yimm and Alec slayed the entire group of cultists. Marcella Nguyen Status: inactive Elee was the fifth member to join the group and close friend of Katheryne. She was tasked by Ikeda to assist as an apothecary and serve as a bookeeper for the events that unfolded within the Eternal Companion's activities. Marcella also served as a shield maiden in many battles fought against the demonic invasion. After the events surrounding the Reign of the Corvus Renegades, Marcella retreated from the organization and became a sage so that she may spend the rest of her days in peace. Alliser Hyun Status: inactive Alliser was the sixth member to join the group and close friend to Ikeda. As a sage, Alliser became an adviser and counselor for the organization. Despite having no combat prowess or experience, he proved to be a strategist and tactician for the Eternal Companions. He has learned to use runes and tomes of magic. After the death of Elee and the excommunication of Jenny, Alliser retired from the organization and joined Marcella to live out his days in peace. Alec Kylar Status: active Alec is the seventh member to join the group. Ikeda views Alec as his right-hand man and confidant. The two became acquainted in the Great Library of Caldeum. Eventually, they both discovered their talent for weaponry and fighting; together, Alec and Ikeda have proven their valor in combat countless times. As the only known member of the Nerazim, Alec remains an enigma to the members of the organization but is fiercely loyal to their cause to help others. Zira Ventress Status: excommunicated Zira was the eighth member to join the group. Days after the Emergence of Evil, she became acquainted with Ikeda and Katheryne in Caldeum. As a freelance Necromancer, her upbringing taught her to become ruthless in spiritual magic. Ikeda and Zira eventually had a falling out and she was excommunicated from the organization; due to her self-absorbed motives and power thirst for leadership, Ikeda was left feeling bitter in his decision to banish her but ultimately felt it was the best course of action. Notable Members The Eternal Company consists of hundreds of members, including associates, apprentices and recruits. Accounts differ on how diverse the organization is on membership, but what is known are the members who have gained significant high status for their deeds: 'Leaders' * Ikeda Cao, a Blademaster of Xiansai * Katheryne Sévérine, a Mage of Caldeum * Hannah Pitts, a Scholar of Caldeum , Ferreyra) ]] Officers * Yimm "Tom" Jun-fan, an Assassin of Xiansai * Elee Lee Llamas, a Spy and Assassin from the Dry Steppes * Alec "Silhouette" Kylar, a Dark Templar of the Nerazim * Jae "Gremlin" Karune, a Cleric of the Zakarum * Dregg Ortega, a Pirate of the Great Ocean * Haru "Ken" Cheung, an Apothecary of Xiansai * Ryan Ingram, a Monk of the Zakarum * Hyuga, a Witch Doctor of Torajan Jungles * Isamu "Kal" Ha, a Blademaster of Viz-Jun * Jayla Bird, a Rogue from the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye * Robert Benjamin Montgomery, a Hunter from the Dry Steppes * Ferreyra, a Druid of Scosglen , Poliver, Khardan) ]] Veterans * Joel Gabriel, a Hunter of Aranoch * Doug Dogo, an Enchanter of Viz-Jun † * Khardan "Dan" Folark, a Barbarian of the Shadow Wolf Clan * Khadal "Dal" Folark, a Barbarian of the Shadow Wolf Clan * Khaldar "Dar" Folark, a Barbarian of the Shadow Wolf Clan * Mathark "Mat" Hammarlund (shaman) * Hyun-Shik "Cook" Pham (alchemist) * Kristopher Lopar (fighter) * Chan Cao (knight) * Maximus Gomarz (bard) * Dzung Kim Byung (warlock) * Alex Wexler (summoner) Adepts * Kalvien Shoda (knight) † * Taylor Benson (fighter) * Umbar Calderon, a Blacksmith from Lut Gholein * Carlee Hackett, a Veradani of Ivgorod * Poliver Wellington (spellblade) * Sakda "Rob" Sunsa (jeweler) * Kyumin "Bran" Noh (blademaster) * Hector Vastel (fighter) * Luis Moion (fighter) * Harpal Singh Bhamra, a Ranger of Lut Gholein Recruits * Gene Strickland (knight) * Monica Cantu, a Huntress of the Sharval Wilds * Karen Kortez, a Sorceress of the Zann Esu * Janya "Cath" Moon, an Assassin from the Viz-Jaq'taar * Ian Merea, Templar of the Zakarum † * Sandoh Tran (blademaster) * Berny Gorto (ranger) * Alka "Jess" Sévérine (bard) * Ryka Duvernay (witch) * Xiao La Xen, a Geomancer from the Swamplands * Noelle Kuphal (dame) * Rashid Cassius, a Brigand of Bramwell * Lateef Xalvador, an Enchanter of Lut Gholein * Zico Izumi (summoner) * Daarmo the Foul (cook) * Adam Nelson (needs name) * Kelsey La Marca (Adam's Girlfriend) * David George (need's Name) * Daniella Rivera (David's Girlfriend; Needs Name) Associates & Allies * Vetulani "Nightingale" Stone (valkyrie) * Rutzo "Rudy" Delgado (politician) * Cady Marie Heimdall (merchant) * Omar Salrez (ranger) * Garthia "Gar" Vadeki, a Smuggler from Kingsport * Zadoc "Zero" Mirman, a Duelist from WestmarchCategory:Clans and Orders Inactive * Marcella Nguyen (apothecary) * Mullins the Mighty (crusader) * Norbert Darl'Eron (smuggler) * Alliser Hyun (sage) * Justin LaForge (politician) * Edgar "Scruffy" Flores-Dole (dragoon)(exiled) * Zira Ventress(necromancer)(excommunicated) * Brad Waechter (barbarian)(exiled) * Davith Stone (bowman)(excommunicated)